


things never happen the same way twice

by sunflowersmile



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Time, Fluff, Gen, but they're going to be together this year, i hope you enjoy reading this as much as i'm having fun writing it, some drama but really it's just about family, texting fic, they haven't been together for christmas for a long time, this is just me having fun and writing this while i have many other things i could be writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersmile/pseuds/sunflowersmile
Summary: the contents of Lucy Pevensie’s texting history during winter break.or,a story about finding your way home.(and realizing that home isn't so much a place as it is something you create)
Relationships: Caspian & The Pevensies (Narnia), Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. one

**pete (r)**

_12:44_

how did ur test go??

_13:02_

please dont text like that

its weird

it doesn’t suit you

no offense

_13:02_

Fine. But how did it go?

_13:03_

it went

I may have gone with it or I may have not

who knows?

_13:03_

Not helpful, Lu

_13:05_

ill tell you how my test went if you tell me why your not coming home for christmas

*you’re

_13:05_

Who told you I wasn’t coming home?

_13:06_

overheard mum say smthing just now

_13:07_

Dammit.

_ pete (r) is typing… _

_13:08_

are you going to tell me???

you cant just leave me like this

teeellll meeeee

please

peter

whats wrong?

_13:20_

dont make it as bad as the year ed tried to skip

just tell me

and either youll have a logical reason

or you wont

and ill convince you to come home

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_13:22_

heyyyyy

do you know why peter isnt coming home

_13:28_

id ask if youre ignoring me too

but youre probably in a lecture or something

so ill be nice

**eddy**

_13:45_

guesssss who didnt fail his finalllls

_13:46_

idk

who was the kid you live with?

the one with the blond hair

who set his hair on fire that one time

joe?

jonah?

josh

that’s it

he didnt fail?

am i right???

_13:47_

bitch

_13:47_

but you looove meee

<3 <3 <3

really tho how did josh do?

_13:48_

you suck

also how do you expect me to know

???

i’m on a train rn

did u forget i was coming home

_13:48_

no

how could I forget???

we’re finally all gonna be together!!!

for like the first time in forever!!

but i did think that you werent going to be home until christmas eve

but hey

ill get to bother you sooner

!!!

also I am happy that you did not fail your exams

_13:48_

rlly?

cause that sounded kinda sarcastic

_13:49_

you know I meant it

just sometimes

when I text

things sound sarcastic

WHEN THEY ARE GENUINE

_13:50_

to show my genuine love for you

and happiness that you did not fail

I will begin the making of…

_13:51_

ur just going to leave me hanging arent you?

your awful sometimes

_13:52_

not as awful as the inconsistencies in your texting

_13:52_

…

_13:52_

hah

byeeee

Im off to bake your

**susan <3 (yes i watered your suculents)**

_13:28_

id ask if youre ignoring me too

but youre probably in a lecture or something

so ill be nice

_ read 13:56 _

_13:59_

youre just going to leave me on read???

how rude

**pete (r)**

_14:01_

you cant ignore me forever

or my coffee cake

my famous, chocolate chip, coffee cake

youll have to come home eventually

youll smell it all the way across the country

from your fancy little flat in whatever city you’ve gone to now

_14:05_

look

I know I pushed buttons

but like

it hurts my feelings when you ignore me

mum and dad have been telling me to talk about my feelings more

so

since youre ignoring me

I am going to text you all about my feelings

_14:06_

Dear Diary,

Today started out as a good day.

I went to school and I sat with my friends.

Their names are Anna and Kate.

We talked and then school started.

We had a test in maths.

I was very scared.

But I got through it!

(I’m not going to write my score in here though because it’s a secret)

The test was the last thing we did.

So after it I got to go home.

At home, I texted my big brother.

His name is Peter.

Usually he’s very nice and kind.

But today, diary, he decided to ignore me.

Every year, all four of my siblings go home for Christmas.

But this year,

*gasp*

Peter said he wasn’t coming home.

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_14:10_

I’m soooo sorry :((

I was actually at a lecture

I opened your message but then I almost got caught with my phone out

So I had to wait

:(((((

sorry

It was Professor Jones

the one who called Lila out for cheating even though she’d kill somebody before she would think about cheating

_14:11_

Also since when is peter not coming home???????

This is the first I’ve heard of it!

_14:12_

ok so I forgive you for the first part

and the lecture with the annoying professor

cause he sounds kinda awful

but like

I call bullshit on that last bit

you, sir, are a

LIAR

_14:12_

No?????

I really haven’t heard much from Peter

Also LANGUAGE

_14:13_

fine captain america

but also you are using too many question marks for you to be telling the truth

like yes,

you could not be talking to peter that much

but you did hear something from him

about him not coming home

_14:15_

you know I can keep a secret

I havent told anybody about that test you cheated on

_14:15_

THAT WAS ONE TIME

_14:15_

yes

and nobody else knows about it

because ive kept my mouth shut

so tell me why peter isnt coming home

!!!

_14:16_

It’s really not my place to say

:((((

_14:16_

you use that a lot

but thats beside the point

if its not your place to say

then maybe you could at least tell Peter to text me

so then it can be his place to say to me

hes ignoring me :(

_14:18_

I’ll text him

And try to encourage him to talk to you

But I don’t think this is something he wants to be pushed on

_14:18_

but everything will be all wrong without him

I think

I think I’d actually _miss_ him

_14:19_

Hahaha very funny

_14:21_

really tho

it wouldnt be the same

itd just be you and me and ed

_14:21_

Right

Just you and me and ed

Nobody at all, really

_14:21_

you know what I mean

its not the same when were not all there.

It was going to be the four of us again, and it hasn’t been like that for a long time.

it was always us against everything else, but now I feel like it’s just us and our own lives.

we dont feel as close anymore.

_14:22_

*we’re

_14:22_

*we’re

…

and that’s my cue to go

byeeee

_14:23_

love you!!

and I understand where you’re coming from, and I feel the same. We can make it work though!

<3

_14:25_

<3

_14:25_

It’ll be okay, Lucy, we’ll figure it out.

I promise.

We’ll be together again <3

**pete (r)**

_14:30_

Sorry, diary, I had to take a break to talk to Susan.

But, we are going to continue now…

_14:32_

Diary, you’re the only one I can confide this in. But I’m really sad.

We haven’t been the four of us for awhile, and we were going to be back together again this year.

But now it might just be three.

I don’t want it to be like this. 

I have to go bake coffee cake for Ed,

but I’ll see you later.

I hope today gets better.

Because right now I just want to cry.

_ pete (r) is typing… _

__

_14:33_

?

no?

okay, then

im gonna go bake that coffee cake

love you

**Unknown Number**

_18:03_

Hey! Is this Lucy Pevensie?

_19:47_

Yes. Who is this?

_19:50_

This is kind of an awkward conversation to have over text. Could I call you?

_19:51_

ummm no?

idk who you are

sorry

_19:51_

Fair enough.

My name is Caspian Prince. I’m friends with Peter?

_19:52_

havent heard of you before

ngl I dont really trust you

peter’s never mentioned a Caspian prince

_19:52_

This isn’t very convincing but we met this summer. We’re roommates? Flatmates? Whatever it’s called

We have been for awhile

_19:52_

he said hes been rooming alone. said he got a good deal for one bed/one bath

also shouldnt it be the other way around?

_19:55_

What?

_19:59_

your name

it should be prince Caspian

not Caspian prince

that just sounds wrong

_20:00_

oof

I mean yeah, I get that

I can’t really change it though

[ **Unknown** changed to **_Prince Caspian_** ]

_20:01_

its your name now

_20:01_

Okay?

Also can I call you now that you know my name?

_20:02_

nope

kidnappers have names too

_20:02_

I swear I’m not a kidnapper!

I promise!

_20:03_

oh like thatll make me trust you

trust me trust me

haha

nope

_20:03_

If you let me call you then I can get Peter to talk to you

[ **3** new messages from **_susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)_**]

[stop interrogating Caspian!!]

[He really is rooming with Peter]

[Don’t ignore me I know you’re on your phone!]

_20:04_

first of all,

why do you want to call me?

second of all,

why cant you just tell Peter to text me?

or call me himself?

_20:04_

The reason I’m texting you and he isn’t is because he is locked in his room and his phone is right next to me.

_20:05_

why is he locked in his room???

_20:07_

If you let me call you and explain then I’ll be able to tell you

This feels like it’s getting so much more complicated than it needs to be.

It’d be a pain to text out but I will if you really need me too.

*cough* but calling would be easier *cough*

_[Incoming call from **susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**]_

_20:07_

oh shti

**eddy**

_20:38_

did you make me cookies?

Or fudge?

maybe brownies?

oooooh

was it coffee cake?

I bet it was coffee cake

_20:40_

Whatever it was I hope its done cause Ill be home soon

like less than 10 mins soon

_20:41_

the gangs gonna be back together again!!!

**Prince Caspian**

_20:42_

so, uh

sorry for leaving you for so long

susan really can go on for a long time

uh

ive been told I need to apologize

so

sorry

_20:43_

You’re forgiven

Not much to forgive, though

You didn’t really do anything

_20:43_

I was told my behavior was childish

But thank you

I am happy that it was not too annoying

Still,

Sorry.

Really.

_20:45_

Can I call now?

_20:45_

yeah

sorry again

_[Incoming call from **Prince Caspian** ]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit shorter than I would have liked, but hopefully my other chapters will be longer. i had way too much fun writing this, so I hope you enjoyed it! <3


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longer chapter today!! i hope you enjoy and everybody stay safe during the holidays!

**we’re all mad here**

_21:05_

did everybody know except for me????

and also I know that there are 3 other people in this gc

so somebody better respond

why did nobody tell me????

I can keep secrets???

Im not a little kid anymore

**eddy**

_21:06_

nobody called you a little kid

but yes

I did know

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_21:06_

So did I

I’m sorry

We love you, it was just hard to judge where you’d stand

**pete (r)**

_21:08_

I’m really, really sorry, Lu

It was all going to be fine and you wouldn’t even need to worry

But then you heard I wasn’t going to come home before you were supposed to 

_21:10_

so nobody was going to tell me?

I was just going to be left in the dark?

And I would never know that you were on

CRUTCHES

and that you

FRACTURED YOUR FOOT

Because of some rich bastards who ran over your foot

WITH A CAR

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_21:15_

_@eddy_ you need to stop swearing around her so much

But you’re completely right.

They were entitled rich bastards

And they shouldn’t have done that, Peter

_21:15_

dont blame ed for all of it

Im in yr 13

Im gonna graduate soon

you cant protect me for that much longer

**eddy**

_21:17_

^^^^^

See!!!

not entirely my fault!!!!

**pete (r)**

_21:20_

So Lu, please don’t swear, and Susan, I appreciate your support.

But it's over now and they learned their lesson, so now we're moving on.

Since I won’t be back for Christmas, do you guys want to FaceTime or something?

I want to see y’all

Even though you’re annoying

I was looking forward to being together again

I just don’t want to put that stress on mum

Especially with grandpa

**eddy**

_21:22_

did pete just say y’all??

_21:22_

and that he would miss us??

who is this??

did prince Caspian steal your phone?

**eddy**

_21:23_

Prince Caspian?

_21:23_

his roommate

or flatmate

housemate

whatever

the person he lives with

Caspian prince

he seemed a lot nicer

**pete (r)**

_21:24_

Heyyy! :(

_21:24_

and that was susan

**eddy**

_21:25_

I was going to say that

:(

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_21:26_

Love you too

:((((

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_21:28_

_@pete (r)_ that’s a great idea! We should FaceTime Christmas Eve just the four of us!! And open presents together! Or at least the ones we got for each other

**pete (r)**

_21:30_

Sounds good!

_21:30_

sure!

(also you better not have grown a beard)

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_21:31_

I’m with Lucy on that part.

Also no mustache.

Please.

For all our sakes

[ ** _Lucy_** _liked **also no mustache**_ ]

**eddy**

_21:33_

Im in!

_[Lucy added **eddy, susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents), and Prince Caspian **to _**everybody but peter** ]

_7:07_

so

it was discussed and agreed upon last night

that we would facetime on christmas eve

but that is not good enough for me

so I propose another idea

…

_7:10_

If anybody is awake to hear it

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_7:14_

I’m here! Had to grab my tea first but now at work, so I can listen

_7:14_

ok great but also now I feel like I want everybody to be here for my announcement

_7:18_

if you hear screaming its ed being woken up too early

[ _calling_ **eddy** ]

****

**eddy**

_7:26_

i hate u

_7:28_

at least text in the other gc

**everybody but peter**

**eddy**

_7:28_

i hate u lucy

_7:29_

love uuuuu

<3

shower him with love su

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_7:30_

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Hugs!!!!

**Prince Caspian**

_7:31_

well this is awkward

what have I walked into?

Afkldsjaldsfh;a

_7:31_

you good??

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_7:33_

Yeah, are you alright?

**eddy**

_7:34_

thank u for getting them to stop caspian

idk what you did but it worked

7:34

you thought we stopped

hehehehe

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_7:35_

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

_7:35_

Srlys tho is Caspian alright??

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_7:36_

You sound like Ed

_[Lucy changed **everybody but peter** to _ **all the possible ways we can make fun of each other** _]_

**Prince Caspian**

_7:37_

You know how I asked what I just walked into?

_7:37_

yes…?

**Prince Caspian**

_7:38_

well

I know what I walked into

**eddy**

_7:39_

…?

**Prince Caspian**

_7:40_

a door

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_7:41_

I really don’t want to be mean,…

But that’s really funny

I shouldn’t laugh

I’m so sorry

I really am

**eddy**

_7:42_

she isnt

and susan shouldnt apolgse because that’s really funny and I wish I was there to see it

_7:42_

hahaha

thats great

…

I mean

Im sorry

is your face okay?

**Prince Caspian**

_7:43_

I’m fine

the reason I took so long to respond was because I was laughing

my face is fine, too

thank you for asking

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_7:43_

That’s good! I’m glad you’re okay!

Also _@eddy_ *apologize

_7:43_

_@eddy_ *shouldn’t

**eddy**

_7:44_

this is why I hate being in group chats with the two of you

you’re awful

_7:44_

but your typing is worse

*shrug*

[ ** _eddy_** _left_ **all the possible ways we can make fun of each other** _]_

_[lucy added **eddy** to _ **all the possible ways we can make fun of each other** _]_

**eddy**

_7:45_

…

**Prince Caspian**

_7:45_

I feel for you Edmund but that was pretty good on _@Lucy_ ’s part

_7:45_

Yessss

*high five*

thank you

*bows*

*catches flowers*

2 in one day

**eddy**

_7:46_

u suck

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_7:46_

_@eddy_ I just realized…aren’t you an English major? Shouldn’t you know how to spell?

Sorry, it’s also just hitting me again that you are actually in university now

**eddy**

_7:46_

…

sure, if that’s what’s on all the papers then

yes

I am an English major

**Prince Capsian**

_7:47_

maybe he just texts so horribly so he can get all the badness out so when he has to be professional it’s good?

**eddy**

_7:49_

thank u _@Prince Caspian_ for being the only person in this goddamn chat!!! to support me

<3

**Prince Caspian**

_7:50_

?

_7:50_

just roll with it

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_7:50_

Yeah, hearts are rare from him

**Prince Caspian**

_7:51_

<3

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_7:53_

Lucy were you going to give your announcement or leave us hanging?

Because I think I’m going to actually be expected to work soon

:(

**eddy**

_7:53_

ur getting paid?? isnt it expected of you to work for that paycheck?? like it shouldnt be a surprise??

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_7:54_

Well, yes, but also it’s a bookstore, there aren’t that many people that come here. I think it might close down soon, too.

Which makes me really sad. :(

And usually I can just read or chill out but I see a group of tourists coming

Hence the complaining about working

Some people are okay, like the quiet ones

But these guys look loud :(

_7:54_

ewww

people

disgusting

_7:55_

But I will get on with my announcement…while you are all here and *ahem* listening

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_7:55_

Here and listening

**Prince Caspian**

_7:55_

listening/reading

**eddy**

_7:55_

hre

before I get locked up by the grammar police

*here

_7:56_

Yayayay!

so,

most of us were there when we agreed to facetime on christmas eve

Caspian wasnt there but thats ok

**eddy**

_7:56_

to catch you up

we agree to facetime on christmas eve

**Prince Caspian**

_7:56_

cool

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_7_ :57

*agreed

_7:57_

But, I feel like that is not going to do justice to our normal traditions.

So I propose the idea that we all come invade Peter and Caspian’s flat.

So it’ll be the four of us again

(plus Caspian)

I just really want it to be the four of us again. and to have us not worry about anything.

I just want to pretend like it was before.

**Prince Caspian**

_7:58_

dumb question.

But before what?

Also I know I probably don’t have much say in this but I think Peter would enjoy that.

He would complain a lot

But he’d actually be really happy

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_7:58_

Yeah, when I’ve texted him he’s seen kind of down :(

And yes, Lucy, I think that’s a great idea!

_8:00_

ngl I expected a little more backlash

but im not complaining

**eddy**

_8:05_

i think its a good idea too

also im hppy to get as far away as possible from dads pie

_8:05_

I still cant believe we’ve gotten away with it for so long

like

how have they not noticed

that every year we only pretend to eat it??

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_8:15_

I had to work :(

people are annoying sometimes

**Prince Caspian**

_8:16_

*most times

**eddy**

_8:16_

he ftis in well

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_8:17_

Back to what I meant to say

…before…people…

 _@lucy_ I think I forgot to tell you or anybody else but last year I got it out of mum that she thinks it tastes horrid too

But she’s faked her way through it for longer than any of us

_8:18_

wait oh my gosh really????

**eddy**

_8:18_

y hasn’t she given us any tips then??

did she think we likd the stuff????

she could have been helping us???

_8:19_

ye

yeah

what is her secret????

did she give it up to you susan???

You must tellllll

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_8:20_

Yes

She did give me her secret

But I promised I wouldn’t tell

She said it’s been very amusing watching how all of us avoid eating it

And I agree with her, we have gotten pretty ridiculous

_8:20_

:(((((

thats not fair

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_8:21_

Sorry! I made a promise to her!

**Prince Caspian**

_8:25_

please tell me all of you can cook better than your father because I missed the whole cooking thing with my parents and peter can cook

but I don’t think he’ll be doing much of that on crutches

so please tell me I’ll be able to eat something edible for Christmas

**eddy**

_8:26_

of course you’ll be able to eat something edible.

Lucy can make really good coffee cake

_8:28_

Don’t discount the rest of my baking skills!

I can make more than just a coffee cake

but I will admit my coffee cake is my specialty

you could even say

it’s my signature bake

**eddy**

_8:28_

god please tell me we wont have to watch all the gbbo xmas specials

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_8:30_

Sorry if you were looking for god, this may be the wrong chat

And also, of course, who do you think we are?

**Prince Caspian**

_8:30_

Do I get a pass on the gbbo?

_8:30_

Nobody gets a pass

Never

**Prince Caspian**

_8:32_

we got really sidetracked there

but really, before what?

Did something happen?

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_8:32_

We were really close when we were younger and we’d go to stay with our grandpa in this huge house

**eddy**

_8:32_

whenever we would go it was either xmas or summertime

it was great

we practically had the house all to ourselves

_8:33_

We’d come up with all these stories and play hide and seek in the house if it was raining

If it wasn’t, then we had free range of the grounds

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_8:33_

We had so much fun

And then we grew up, I guess?

The last time we were together was at his house

That was the last Christmas we spent as the four of us

Now it’s just texting and FaceTime and some of us getting together

**eddy**

_8:35_

thats really why we want to all get back together.

because it hasnt been like that for so long.

and itd be nice to have a little normal

_8:35_

especially with grandpa

once hes gone

well

lets just say we don’t really have the means to keep his house going

we’ll have to sell it

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_8:36_

And just like that, adulthood will hit us

**eddy**

_8:36_

so for just this christmas we want to be little and stupid and ignorant

we want to be together and forget that everything is so hard around us.

**Prince Caspian**

_8:37_

wow

I didn’t know abt your grandpa

Im so sorry

I hate texting because I cant actually express how I feel

But I kind of understand

and I also would understand if you guys didn’t want me to be there

I know I would be intruding

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_8:38_

It’s not your fault. And we knew it was coming with Grandpa, it’s just this autumn he’s gotten worse.

**eddy**

_8:38_

yeah

it rlly isnt ur fault

and you shldnt go

_8:38_

if anything we’re invading your home

so its your right to stay

besides

like ed said

you fit in with us

so really we’re benefiting by getting an extra brother

**eddy**

_8:39_

or cousin

he could replace eustace

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_8:41_

Be nice.

**Prince Caspian**

_8:41_

Thank you guys

Really

For letting me stay

Itll be nice to have a real christmas for once

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_8:43_

Of course! You may rethink your decision after you stay with us for a bit, but we’ll be happy to include you!

**eddy**

_8:43_

we’re not that crazy

_8:45_

did you forget the food fight before susan went to uni

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_8:45_

How could we?

**Prince Caspian**

_8:46_

You see…I want to ask

but I feel like I shouldn’t

**eddy**

_8:46_

dont ask

**Prince Caspian**

_8:50_

sooooo

I just realized

what city are you in

cause we need to get to u

_9:26_

Sorry

I had to work for a bit too

but im back

we’re in Edinburgh

_9:30_

since when?????

also pls tell me it’s as pretty as it seems

ive never gotten to travel mch

much

_9:32_

yeah

I never really traveled much either

I was always stuck at home while my uncle went places

so I get what you mean

and also

it’s really pretty

I work in a coffee shop but peter got a good job up at the castle

so yes

it is as pretty as it seems

its cool

_9:34_

please tell me pete can get us in 4 free

I want to see a castle

run rampant among the halls

be a woodland fairy

it’s a dream come tru

e

_9:34_

he can probably get you guys a discount

maybe not for free

but close

_9:38_

good

cause im broke

or I will be

soon

if I want to get pple good christmas presents

_9:41_

oh

off topic

but whatre you getting peter

I want to get him something

as a thank you for being so welcoming

but like

idk what to get him

_9:45_

I dont think I can help you

cause idk what im getting him

sooo

oops

when I get there we can all go shopping together

and have fun

_10:00_

wait

are there good shops there

pls tell me there are or else im gonna have to do some quick shopping today

_10:05_

There are good shops here

They have cool stuff

you’ll find something

I just haven't cause I havent taken time and actually dedicated it to picking out a gift for him

_10:10_

cool

**all the possible ways we can make fun of each other**

_12:20_

how r we getting there

like

are we driving?

I dont wanna buy tickets for trains or anytng

anything

im broke

**Prince Caspian**

_12:31_

so we’ve heard

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_12:33_

We could drive…

**eddy**

_12:35_

no.

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_12:36_

It’d be cheaper

_12:38_

it is only like 7 hrs

not super awful

it really would be cheaper

**eddy**

_12:40_

i dont wanna be stuck in a car with u 2 for 7 hrs

_12:42_

that sentence hurt my eyes

like

physically

**Prince Caspian**

_12:42_

sameee

**eddy**

_12:45_

not taking it back

i mean it

I think that car ride wld be the definitn of torture

_12:45_

*would?

also it wont be that bad

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_12:46_

Yeah

We aren’t that horrible

You would survive

_13:01_

so we’re doing it?

_[ **susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)** liked **so we’re doing it?** ]_

**Prince Caspian**

_13:17_

When will you be coming?

Cause if you want I can get peter out of the flat

And then we’ll come back and you guys can surprise him

**eddy**

_13:20_

i hate all of u

not you Caspian

but everyone else

u suck

_13:20_

Itll be fun!!!!

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

**eddy**

_13:21_

asshole

_13:21_

:(((((((

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_13:24_

You can pay for your own ticket if you want

And I’ll just drive me and Lucy

We can have fun without you

So long as you get there somehow

**eddy**

_13:25_

ill come

as long as I get to pick music

_13:25_

we’ll switch

I get half you get half

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_13:29_

What about me?

_13:30_

youll be driving

plus I though you liked my music????

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_13:31_

Fine. But I get requests from both of you

_13:31_

ok

**Prince Caspian**

_13:34_

Sooooo

When are you coming?

do I need to figure out how to get him out of the flat????

_13:37_

_@susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents) _?

Ed’s home

and so am i

so just waiting for u

<3

_13:40_

suusaannnnn

also sure

why not

itd scare him to come home and we’re all there

thatd be pretty funny

**eddy**

_13:40_

lmao yeah

well have to record his reaction

*we’ll

**Prince Caspian**

_13:42_

Ok

cool

I might have to tell you guys

Im not the best at lying

but itll be fine

byeeeee

_13:44_

wait what

Caspian????

**eddy**

_13:50_

hes ignoring us

welp

i guess peter might know we’re coming

but itll be fine

also _@susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)_ r u gonna respond??

how soon can we get this over with

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_13:55_

Sorry! Got caught up in work again, but I’m back now

Uhh

We can go tomorrow if you want

Kind of short notice but ed should already be packed

And lucy you never take too long to pack, right?

_13:56_

no

I dont take very long

you’re the one who takes a while…

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_13:59_

:((((

I won’t take too long today because I already have some stuff packed

Since I was coming home I have my suitcase

**eddy**

_14:02_

suitcase????

i just have one bag!!!

_14:05_

I bet he didnt even fold his clothes

**eddy**

_14:05_

not nice 

:(((

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_14:05_

I have to go work but bye!!!

_14:07_

Wait what time do you want to pick you up?

_14:09_

uhhh

morning?

ish

kinda early so maybe we can get there not too late

6?

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_14:09_

Sure, but you have to wake ed up

I’m not touching that with a 10 foot pole

_14:10_

…

fine

see you!

<3

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_14:10_

<3


	3. three

**Prince Caspian**

_6:07_

were on our way

driving

if we dont get there in like 8 hrs then know that I want flowers put on my grave

and know that it was eds fault

_6:11_

*we’re

_6:11_

LOOK

its early

ok

I have to go

i’m driving

:((((

_6:12_

wait I thought susan was driving??

_6:23_

no

this Edmund

is

smthg came up @ work for her

susan

idk what

but yeah

lucy is driving bc of it

if i die it was her fault

_6:24_

Alrighty then

_11:19_

that was ed

he stole my phone

:((

but im back now

and we’re back to the part where if I die it’s ed’s fault

_11:30_

Do you still want flowers on your grave?

_11:31_

obviously

_11:31_

oh

and make sure they’re laurel flowers

theyre pretty

I like

_11:32_

That’s oddly specific

But okay

_11:32_

dont judge me or my flowers

afjkldjsdlaj

_11:33_

you ok?

_11:33_

his driving is awful

horrendous

terrifying

ghastly

atrocius

atrosious

atrocious

there we go

_11:34_

like he literally almost ran into a pole

like how do you do that??

_11:34_

oh no that really is atrocious

that sounded sarcastic

…

It wasn’t meant to be

_11:35_

haha no I get you

I do that a lot

_11:35_

Moving on from my failure to express emotion…

Is he not awake yet?

I feel like one time during a ramble

Peter said he never really wakes up until noon

and it’s not noon yet

_11:35_

yeah

that’s tru

but like

some caffeine never hurt anybody

plus I was sick of driving

and my head hurt because even tho ed was asleep the entire time

when he was awake he played his music

and he has an extra sense

so if I change it he wakes up

:(

_11:34_

oof

that’s annoying

_11:36_

it truly is

he made a lot of noise abt the coffee

he hates it

but it worked and I dont have to drive anymore

so

*shrug*

_11:36_

hahaha

I wish you the best of luck

And I promise not to forget the flowers

*laurel flowers

_11:37_

thank youuu

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_13:02_

I think I might die

like actually

I didnt think ed’s driving was this bad

whyy did you leave meeee????

_13:22_

are u ignoring me?

pls dont

im gonna spll awfl to anoy u

pls dnt ignre meeeee

im going to dieee

**Prince Caspian**

_13:23_

we’re going to be there around 3

I think

I also think im going to die

I feel like I should tell someone

and susan is ignoring me

so

you get to hear my pleas for a savior

_13:27_

are you ignoring me too???

I am running out of people to talk to

…

ed says this is a sign I need more friends

but

I do have friends

I just enjoy annoying my family more

_13:40_

Sorry

Work was really busy

_13:42_

I thought you weren’t supposed to be working??

will you still be able to get peter away from your flat

?

_13:43_

Glen Storm, my boss, he’s great

But sometimes stuff from his family comes up

His wife is a lawyer

she’s terrifying

But that meant that he went home to take care of his sons

who are adorable, btw

so I took up his extra shift

_13:43_

awww

that’s sweet of you

_13:44_

It only goes till 2 so I’ll be able to get peter out

Any ideas for how to convince him?

_13:44_

Ive never really been good at lying to him

he’s always known somehow

but

he is my older brother after all

you’re just his friend so he wont suspect you of lying

so

uhh

just act natural??

_13:45_

Act natural

she says

like it’s easy

_13:45_

Just tell him that

Ummm

do you have siblings

_13:47_

no

why?

_13:47_

so you could ask peter for help buying them a present

maybe parents then?

they’re hard to buy for

he always gets the best parents for mum and dad

_13:48_

…

don’t really have those either

they died when I was little

I have a cousin?

but my uncle kinda sucks

and kicked me out as soon as said cousin was born

soooo

I don’t think getting presents for them would work out all that well

_13:50_

I’m so so sorry

thats awful

we will make this christmas wonderful for you

!!!!

we will make up for your awful uncle

you will be my new older brother

to replace ed and his terrible driving

_13:51_

Thank you

That means a lot that you and your siblings are being so lovely

_13:51_

<3

_13:52_

<3

…

but I still need a way to get him out of the flat

_13:53_

leave your jacket at work

and then get home and say you forgot it

tell him to come w/you to look at xmas decorations

tell him itll be fun

_13:53_

Will he believe me?

Also he is on crutches…?

_13:54_

he’ll be fine

he once broke his arm and tried to get away without wearing a cast

he just kinda pushes through the hard stuff

he’s probably already itching to get out and not be pampered

_13:54_

Will he believe me tho?

_11:54_

probably

_13:56_

you’ll be fine

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_14:32_

Sorry!!!

The christmas rush has begun

So I haven’t been on my phone much

_14:33_

its ok

im not dead yet

_14:33_

that’s good

_14:34_

Id annoy you more

but we’re getting closer

and drivers are getting stupider

so byeeee

_14:34_

bye

_14:48_

you good?

_ read 14:56 _

**Prince Caspian**

_14:56_

Peter is out of the flat

Key is under the frog

_14:56_

cool

frog?

_14:57_

Itll make sense when you see it

_14:58_

ok

**pete (r)**

_15:01_

what are you getting susan for christmas?

also have you heard from her today??

I needed help with homewrk

_15:10_

I found her a necklace and got her that book she wanted.

The science-y one.

Also when I get back I can help you, right now I’m out with Caspian.

No, I haven’t heard from her. Is everything alright?

_15:11_

you dont have to help, I dont want to bother you

I may have also just needed someone to complain to in the momnt

but idk about susan

she isnt really responding to my texts

said she was busy with work

but her works never busy

_15:11_

But her work is never busy

_15:11_

Yeah :(

_15:13_

I will check in on her. And get Susan a book, I thought she sent us a list.

You know her

_15:13_

I do

I also know that its fun to get her the stuff she didnt ask for

but ill still look into the book

**eddy**

_15:16_

did you get lost while parking the car

???

like how is that even possible

you dropped me off and went to the garage

and now its been five minutes

and that should not have taken five minutes

_15:17_

im coming im coming

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_15:20_

are you going to respond

or leave me on read??

_15:21_

is everything ok????

Id say I would come invade you flat but I cant

cause now im in edinburough

edinbrugh

Edinburgh

:)

why art thou ignoring me

pls don’t leave me on read

susannnn

is everything ok??

_15:30_

really

are you okay?????

Im getting worried

like I know it hasn’t been that long

but like it has

and youre worrying me

pls respond

**pete (r)**

_15:31_

pls text susan for me

she isn’t responding

I know I already asked you but please

I dont know whats wrong

_15:33_

I will text her.

I did try earlier and she didn’t respond, but I will try again.

_15:33_

thank you <3

**Prince Caspian**

_15:36_

On our way back

See you soon!

_15:39_

yayayayay

also the frog does make sense now

and also I love your flat

im assuming you did most of the decorations

cause peter is more of a minimalist

at least in his room at home

he might have changed tho

_15:41_

i see u

im waaaay too excited for this

I cant wait to see his face

**all the possible ways we can make fun of each other**

_16:55_

ok the look on his face was so worth it

like

he never gets surprised

but he was!!!!

**eddy**

_16:56_

a.

we’re right nxt to u

b.

could you send the vido

video

?

_16:57_

**Video sent**

_16:59_

Okay,

So I did have confidence in us

But also I didn’t have confidence in me for keeping the secret

But I did!

So I’m pretty happy too

**eddy**

_17:00_

he’s not compltely happy bc we’re watching the gbbo

_17:02_

usually this behavior will not be condoned

but tonight

I will allow it

if only in an attempt to draw susan out

**eddy**

_17:02_

she still hasnt responded??

_17:03_

nope :(

**Prince Caspian**

_17:03_

_@susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents) _the gbbo sucks

**eddy**

_17:04_

yea

its awful

arent you going to come yell at us abt it????

**pete (r)**

_18:17_

has susan said anything to u?

_18:17_

We are in the same room. You don’t have to text me.

But no, she hasn’t texted me back yet.

Did you try calling her?

_18:19_

…yes

_[calling_ **susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)** _]_

_ [Would you like to leave a voicemail?] _

_18:23_

now I really tried

and

she still isnt responding

_18:23_

Leave her alone for a bit, and then maybe try again?

Work could have truly been busy, but if she still hasn’t responded by 9 then I’ll try calling her.

_18:25_

fine

ill text her again at 9 and then you can call her

_18:26_

For now just enjoy the Great British Bake Off

_18:27_

nobody will die if you abbreviate it

gbbo

look

nobody dead

_18:28_

…

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_21:00_

hey

I waited because peter told me to

But im back

and still worried a lot about you

are you okay?

youre missing out on all the insults ed is throwing at the gbbo

we’re rewatching the old ones

we’re waiting for you

so we can see the new one together

_21:30_

susan?

_23:20_

I didnt mean to ignore u

_23:21_

su?

_23:21_

rab broke up with me

**we’re all mad here**

**pete (r)**

_23:25_

_@susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents) _I am coming to get you or I am buying you tickets for a train coming to Edinburgh.

_23:25_

yes

somehow you are getting here

asap

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_23:26_

It’s ok

I just needed a day to be sad

I’ll come to you guys in a day or two

**eddy**

_23:26_

xmas is in three days…

_23:26_

he is right on that part

**eddy**

_23:26_

also this is kind of relevant

but I just want 2 say it

**pete (r)**

_23:27_

What is it?

**eddy**

_23:27_

…

Rabadash was kind of a dick

_23:28_

agreed

also who names their kid rabadash?

that’s just an omen that they’re going to be a brat

**pete (r)**

_23:29_

In the past I have defended Rabadash and his honor, but I do not feel like he deserves to be defended anymore.

So yes, I agree with Edmund but also I don’t think he was kind of a dick.

He was a complete asshole.

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_23:30_

Did you all think he was that awful?

Why didn’t you tell me?

_23:31_

I guess I thought you might have seen smthng in him we didn’t?

Idk

I thought it might have just been me

**pete (r)**

_23:31_

I didn’t want to influence your opinion on him. Like Lucy said, maybe you saw something different in him?

But I am glad that he is gone

Sorry, Su, but he was a stuck-up brat

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_21:32_

I didn’t think I was that blind…

But I guess I was?

_21:33_

Its ok, Su

remember Ashley?

**pete (r)**

_21:34_

Please don’t remind me

_21:34_

hehehehe

**pete (r)**

_21:26_

Also Susan, Caspian wants me to tell you that Rabadash was awful. I may or may not have complained to him about Rab before, so he has heard about him.

He is glad that you broke up.

He says that Rab never deserved you.

_21:28_

he didn’t deserve her!!!

she is amazingly fantastic

and she is a badass who doesnt need any man

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_21:28_

Thank you, Lucy

<3

_21:29_

<3

also _@pete (r)_ just add Caspian to the chat

we can remove him after xmas

but for now it would be easier

_[pete (r) added **Prince Caspian** to _ **we’re all mad here** _]_

**eddy**

_21:30_

welcome

**Prince Caspian**

_21:31_

Am I here as a permanent thing? Or just to tell Susan that Rabadash did not deserve her?

_21:31_

you get to stay

**eddy**

_21:31_

for now

_[Lucy changed **we’re all mad here** to _ **fam + caspian** _]_

_21:35_

just in advance

if peter is going to pick up susan tomorrow morning

I vote that he tries his very best not to wake the rest of us up

cause I want to sleep in

**eddy**

_21:35_

seconded

**pete (r)**

_21:36_

Well, I don’t think I will be driving. I’ve realized that it will be faster if Susan takes the train. If it’s okay with her?

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_21:36_

Yeah, I guess that works.

I just need to get the motivation to wake up early

Also have you checked for tickets???

**peter (r)**

_21:36_

Yes, and you are booked for 9am. I have to buy some of you people Christmas presents so I’ll go out on my own tomorrow afternoon and pick up Susan.

_21:38_

since when does peter have connections?

**pete (r)**

_21:38_

Who said I have connections?

**eddy**

_21:39_

the entirety of that sentence told us that you have connections

[ ** _Lucy_** _liked **the entirety of that sentence just told us that you have connections**_ ]

**Prince Caspian**

_21:40_

You do have connections, peter

I’ve overheard one too many phone calls for you to deny that

also on the whole driving thing...

did you forget you are on crutches??

and like fractured your foot?

**pete (r)**

_21:40_

Okay, I won’t argue, because Susan has a train ticket to come here tomorrow and that’s all that matters.

Also of course I didn't forget. How could I forget?

**eddy**

_21:41_

he forgot

_21:41_

yup

and he's still probably going to try and get susan tomorrow

**eddy**

_21:41_

we can take two cars tomorrow

leave one with peter and su

we take the other and go shopping

**Prince Caspian**

_21:42_

Good idea

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_21:42_

I second the motion of not letting peter drive 

_21:43_

and peter dont even try to fight us

you know we will win

:)

**eddy**

_21:45_

what did u just say

???

_@pete (r)_

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_21:45_

What do you mean Ed?

**eddy**

_21:45_

not in the chat

what he yelled to us

**pete (r)**

_21:46_

Tomorrow somebody needs to run out and grab some things for the flat.

_21:46_

things?

what things???

**pete (r)**

_21:46_

Things; food and other things you might need. I don’t know?

**eddy**

_21:46_

that was so specific pete

like

I cant begin to describe how precse those details were

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_21:47_

*precise?

**Prince Caspian**

_21:49_

Don’t make fun of peter too much

He’s right, we don’t really have a lot of food around

_21:50_

yeah, I looked in ur pantry

its empty

:(((

*it’s

You have some food

but

not enough to make a good christmas dinner

:(

**pete (r)**

_21:50_

Which is why I am asking one of you to go shopping tomorrow for food.

**Prince Caspian**

_21:51_

we’ll go

_21:51_

we???

this is a you buddy

I dont want to wake up early again

nor spark the wraith of ed again

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_21:52_

Would you have to go early?

Nothing is stopping you from going in the afternoon?

**eddy**

_21:53_

she has a point

we can just go in the afternoon

**Prince Caspian**

_21:54_

Works for me

_21:54_

k

**susan <3 (yes i watered your succulents)**

_22:01_

I’m going to go to bed

But I will see all of you tomorrow

so goodnight

_22:02_

goodnight! sleep well and I cant wait to see you!

**eddy**

_22:03_

goodnight

and also

would you like it if we spammed the chat

cause I think that’s exactly what u want to wake up 2

**pete (r)**

_22:05_

I don’t think she is going to respond

_22:05_

we have not been deemed worthy

**eddy**

_22:06_

so can we spam her

**pete (r)**

_22:08_

Goodnight, Edmund.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas eve! (happy christmas eve?) who knows but i hope everybody is safe! another chapter may be posted late but idk. my motivation is getting higher as christmas is tomorrow but apparently my typing and brain processing seems to be getting slower, so.  
> anyway, thank you for the kudos and i hope you're enjoying this!


End file.
